Distraction
by WrenClayton
Summary: Season 6 spoiler. Sam's just trying to keep Dean's fangs out of his throat long enough to fix the situation they're in. And he'll use whatever tools he has to keep Dean from drinking blood. Vampire Dean wincest story. Warning: Dub-con because Dean isn't in his right mind and Sam is under some pressure to not say no.


The way a hiker freezes when encountered by a large predator on the twisty mountain road, Sam tried not to move a muscle. Because that's what he was faced with. A snarling, hungry predator.

Dean was making these low purring noises, rubbing his face all over Sam's neck, pressing his body hard against his little brother's and pinning him against the wall. Sam tried to breathe evenly, tried not to flinch at every nip of needle-sharp teeth against his neck. This was all his fault. He'd gotten sloppy, and some vamp had the chance to turn Dean — again. But that vamp was dead and Sam had his blood, had everything they needed for an antidote… provided he could keep Dean from sinking those teeth into his neck and sucking him dry. Sam raised his hands slowly, gingerly, placing them on Dean's shoulders as his brother rutted against him and growled softly, sucking the sweat from his neck.

"H-hey, Dean, it's okay — " Sam bit his lip as Dean's teeth brushed along his jaw, scraping over the stubble. "J-just calm down, we're gonna patch you up, right?"

Dean pulled back just enough to look in Sam's eyes. His own eyes were glazed with hunger and desire and something predatory that made Sam shiver. Sam could feel Dean's hard-on digging into his thigh, thick and demanding. He was used to feeling that hard-on pressing into all sorts of places — but that kind of thing usually involved Dean _not _being about to rip his throat out. Sam stroked Dean's shoulders in a way he hoped was comforting, speaking slowly and softly, like he would to a skittish animal.

"Shh, hey, l-let's go over to the bedside table, yeah? Got something nice for you by the bedside table, g-gonna make you feel much better… "

Dean looked confused and mildly annoyed by how far away his mouth was from Sam's neck, but he let Sam lead him carefully back towards the beds and the cure that sat almost ready on the table between them. Sam had just about finished mixing everything when Dean had decided that his little brother was too delicious to _not_ molest, and slammed him up against the wall on the far side of the room, grabbing at Sam's chest and cock and ass and licking and sucking the side of his neck, like he was trying to memorize Sam's DNA by taste. Even as Dean walked back now, he wouldn't pull his body away from Sam's, grabbing Sam's ass in an iron-tight grip to hold his hips close.

"Okay, y-yeah, you're doing fine… " Sam gave Dean a quick kiss to encourage him as they walked between the beds. "Just a little farther, and we can… "

Dean growled suddenly and slammed Sam down on the bed, on top of him in a heartbeat. Sam's body went tense and he tried to shove Dean off by reflex, hissing in fear when Dean's teeth locked around the corded muscle of his neck.

"W-wait, Dean, don't — "

Dean snarled at that, grinding his hips down against Sam, letting his teeth prickle against Sam's skin. Sam was shaking, trying not to move, praying those teeth didn't sink in. Dean couldn't drink any blood or the cure wouldn't work. Cautiously, Sam reached down and found Dean's erection, giving it a stroke through his jeans.

"H-how about this, yeah? M-much better than blood." Sam cringed when Dean's teeth scraped down his neck. "C-come on, Dean… "

Dean's lip curled over his fangs and he thrust against Sam's hand. Sam grunted as he was rolled over so fast it knocked the wind out of him. He was still catching his breath when he felt his pants being yanked down.

"Oh — oh god — " Sam felt Dean's bare cock fall against his ass, rubbing against it, heard Dean growling hungrily against his neck. "O-okay, that's okay, Dean, j-just — careful with how you — oh — oh fuck — "

Dean nuzzled Sam's shoulder as he pressed his cock against Sam's hole. Sam was glad they'd had sex earlier that day, because if it hadn't been for the leftover lube, Dean would be pushing in dry. Sam whimpered when Dean's cock slipped into him, squeezing around it by reflex and earning a purr from the monster above him.

"G-god — " Sam gasped into the sheets as Dean rolled his hips forward, plunging into him. "_God_!"

Dean was holding Sam down with superhuman strength, making happy little grunts into his brother's neck as he fucked slowly. Sam panted, wiggling under him.

"Okay," he managed, voice choked from the sweet, wet slide of Dean's cock inside him. "Yeah, th-that's it, Dean, j-just no biting, I'll… " Sam bit his lip and reached out a shaking hand, trying to grab the remaining ingredients on the bedside table and finish the cure. "J-just keep doing that, buddy, I'll f-fix this up… "


End file.
